


Зелёный агат

by Daughter_of_jotun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun
Summary: Майрон всегда старалась выглядеть идеальной, способной на что угодно, она изучала только силу и уверенность, даже во время болезни. Правда, времена изменились и приходится принимать помощь, а также думать над своими комплексами.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Зелёный агат

**Author's Note:**

> А вот и мой второй фик по одному из любимых пейрингов! На этот раз он точно окончен. Ах, да, и не могу не назвать юн одной моей твиттерской мью, которая выступала в роли беты - @OrcInquisitor

Аннатар снова приходилось проходить через это. Пока на улице было неспокойно, поэтому она решила остаться в машине. Ночь, освещали улицу только фонари, и хотя казалось, что ночная жизнь близкого к центру района должна быть оживлённой, из-за деятельности мафии весь город будто замер в страхе. Майрон не знала, что случилось с её женой, но ей хотелось бы узнать об этом как можно скорее и помочь Мелькор, пусть даже ценой своей жизни. Через три часа полицейские машины разъехались, людей, работающих на Манвэ стало уже намного меньше, поэтому Майрон выскочила из машины. Её руки сильно тряслись от волнения или даже страха, сама она чувствовала, что вот-вот упадёт. Ей хотелось бы упасть, никогда больше не вставать и ни о чём не волноваться. Сегодня было крупное столкновение с полицией, мафия была не готова к этому, хотя Мелькор думала иначе. Она всегда была уверена в своих силах. Дрожащими пальцами женщина достала из кармана телефон и поняла, что сейчас четыре утра. Майрон почувствовала, что ноги её не слушаются, поэтому сползла на асфальт, держась за кирпичную стену, и вспомнила, что весь день она ничего не ела. Видимо, это и была одна из причин слабости. Последний раз она ужинала с женой в отеле. Вдруг женщина услышала позади чей-то голос. Она тут же рванула с места, будто бы никакой слабости и в помине не было, не важно куда, но вдруг почувствовала, как быстро пули впиваются в её тело.

Аннатар проснулась. Сердце бешено колотилось после кошмара, поэтому ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться и осознать, что сейчас она живёт вместе с внучкой Феанора. Майрон села в кровати, вся в поту и слезах после сна, который заставил её вспомнить худший момент из жизни. Женщина ещё несколько минут сидела так, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Сразу же после пробуждения она почувствовала боль. Ещё с вечера у неё был просто заложен нос, но она не придавала этому особого значения, ничего бы всё равно не произошло. Майрон откинула одеяло, и её тело окутал пробирающий до костей холод. Несмотря на это, она принялась торопливо рыться в ящичках и комоде, чтобы найти какие-то таблетки, что угодно - сейчас нельзя болеть. Она даже проверила все карманы на одежде, но ничего не нашла. От досады Майрон пнула рюкзак. Женщина тяжело дышала, чувствуя, будто находится во сне или же сейчас заснёт. Она очень давно не болела. Последний раз, кажется, был после того, как она сбежала от Эонвэ. Тогда дождь лил как из ведра.

Внезапно послышался стук в дверь и голос сожительницы.

«Точно, сегодня же выходной, поэтому Тельпэ не в лаборатории», - вспомнила женщина.

\- Аннатар, доброе утро, ты проснулась? – голос девушки каждый раз был приветлив и ласков по отношению к Майрон, и та прекрасно это понимала.

\- Да, - ответила женщина.

\- Можно войти?

Майрон сама открыла дверь.

\- Мне сегодня плохо, тем более, надо много всего сделать, у тебя есть что-то… – она даже не знала, что ей нужно, но всё равно нуждалась в чём-то. В чём угодно, что помогло бы ей избавиться от болезни. - кажется, я заболела.

Келебримбор сразу это поняла. Аннатар и правда выглядела неважно: вся дрожала, её светлые глаза были лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыты, - похоже она не успела ещё проснуться, - и держалась за дверь, чтобы не упасть. К тому же, женщина была очень бледной. Аннатар и правда выглядела неважно: вся дрожала, её светлые глаза были лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыты, - похоже она не успела ещё проснуться, - и держалась за дверь, чтобы не упасть. К тому же, женщина была очень бледной.

\- Да, я вижу, - ответила Тельпэ. – Знаешь, в этой комнате слишком холодно, давай я перенесу тебя к себе.

Аннатар удивилась подобной реакции. Она знала, что может сейчас доверить своё состояние сожительнице, но всё равно смотрела на неё с недоверием.

\- Что?

\- А потом вызовем врача, если температура будет очень высокой, хорошо? – Келебримбор по привычке чуть приподняла брови. Всё её лицо сияло от радости, ей будто бы приносила удовольствие забота об Аннатар.

\- Тебе не обязательно заботиться обо мне, - перебила её ювелирша дрожащим голосом. - Я в порядке, просто дай мне таблеток.

Она хотела было закрыть дверь, но Тельпэ прошмыгнула в комнату быстрее.

\- Ну уж нет, чего ты тут из себя строишь? – возмутилась она. Аннатар всегда была строга к себе, особенно если это касается работы. - Я же вижу, что тебе плохо. Лучше надень какой-нибудь свитер, а потом я отнесу тебя к себе и займусь лечением.

\- Нет, я могу тебя заразить, - начала отнекиваться женщина, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Она не привыкла просить помощи, не привыкла нуждаться в чем-либо, даже когда действительно нуждалась. Майрон, бывало, не спала ночами, чтобы закончить дела, пренебрегала здоровьем, но никогда не показывала свою слабость. Своим врагам и даже своей семье она казалась неуязвимой, самой лучшей, неспособной делать ошибки, проявлять слабость или нуждаться в чём-либо. Майрон думала, что если вечно притворяться всесильной и идеальной, то никто не сможет причинить ей вред, никто не посмеет упрекнуть или уколоть её. Естественно, если подумать, то всегда можно найти повод для критики, но так женщина закрывалась не только от тех, кому не хотела показывать свою слабость, но и от семьи. От своей жены, от дочери и сына. Она до последнего не признавала того, что плохо себя чувствует, и обычно такое кончалось либо нервным срывом, либо вызовом скорой помощи. Майрон должна быть сильной. Как хорошая лидерка, она всегда будто бы сияла, источала уверенность и решительность. Артано считала, что никто не должен видеть её слабую сторону, если подчинённые увидят хотя бы минутную её слабость, то падут духом, а этого хотелось меньше всего. Но внешняя уверенность не уберегла от поражения в прошлый раз.

Кажется, Майрон думала слишком долго, потому что Тельпэ щёлкнула пальцами у неё перед глазами.

\- Аннатар?

\- Ты делаешь слишком много для меня, – женщина выпрямилась.

\- Мне не сложно тебе помочь, я делаю это просто так, - Келебримбор пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

После того как Аннатар надела свитер, Тельпэ подхватила женщину на руки. Та покраснела то ли от жара, то ли от такого проявления заботы, хотя сама многое видела и испытывала в своей жизни. Она прижалась к сожительнице и положила свою ладонь ей на плечо. Девушка отнесла Майрон в свою комнату, на мягкую кровать, изголовье которой было выложено подушками. Затем она накрыла Аннатар двумя лёгкими пледами и ушла за градусником. Женщина, наконец, расслабилась и прикрыла глаза. Под пледами было довольно тепло, и это тепло расслабляло. Ей хотелось провалиться в сон, но Майрон знала, что пока нельзя расслабляться, впереди ещё много дел и важных звонков. Вскоре вернулась Келебримбор. В руках она держала тарелку с горячими вафлями, посыпанными сахарной пудрой, которую после поставила на прикроватную тумбочку.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – спросила она и передала Артано градусник.

\- Ужасно. У меня совсем не дышит нос, ещё и голова раскалывается. Наверное, я сейчас умру.

Келебримбор задумалась.

\- Пожалуйста, не умирай, отмени все дела на сегодня и завтра.

\- Почему?

\- Ты не вылечишься за день, – Тельпэ прекрасно понимала, что Майрон слишком жестока к себе, но не видела на то причин. - Прекрати, ты очень много от себя требуешь. Просто отдохни пару дней, я уверена, что мир не рухнет, если ты поболеешь немного.

Хотелось отчитать её за то, что совсем не щадит себя, тем самым ухудшая своё состояние, заставляет волноваться.

Аннатар слабо улыбнулась, услышав слова сожительницы.

\- Спасибо.

Тельпэ села рядом с ней.

\- Обращайся, если нужна будет помощь.

-Хорошо, - кивнула женщина. - Мне нужен телефон, надо позвонить одному заказчику.

\- Почему нет? – ответил подчинённый.

Майрон раздражённо вздохнула, сползла чуть ниже и повернулась на бок, чтобы лечь поудобнее. Сейчас не было сил даже держать телефон. За письменным столом Келебримбор заказывала доставку еды. Она немного облокотилась на спинку стула и закинула ногу на ногу. На столе лежало множество книг и тетрадей, которые Келебримбор всё не могла разобрать. Что-то казалось Майрон таким милым в сожительнице. Хотя изначально женщина хотела втереться в доверие к кому-нибудь из следователей, она всё же, нашла кое-кого получше. Этим «получше» оказалась Келебримбор.

\- Потому что сейчас я в Перми и занята, - резко ответила она. - Купи мне на следующую неделю билет на самолёт, я сама прилечу к тебе.

Человек, которому звонила Аннатар, задумался.

\- Допустим, но тебе нормально будет светиться тут в таком виде? Разве Аннатар можно появляться в казино?

\- Заюш, это моё казино, я контролирую игорный бизнес по всему городу, что тебе не нравится? – тихо спросила она снисходительным тоном.

Благо, Келебримбор сидела в наушниках. Обычно она слушала музыку так громко, что её можно было услышать и без них. Девушка была рада тому, что Аннатар преступила через себя и приняла помощь, а ведь могла бы в это время уже ехать куда-то по делам. Она никогда не просвещала Келебримбор в свои дела, но ей так хотелось чем-то помочь сожительнице, пусть даже советом. Тельпэ никогда не думала, что будет как наивная школьница вот так мечтать о ком-то всё свободное время. Аннатар и правда удивительная, очень открытая, но в то же время довольно скрытая, она, кажется, была нейтральная и не показывала никаких чувств по отношению к людям, всегда вежливая, но иногда проявляла пассивную агрессию. Келебримбор не знала, что её так зацепило в ювелирше из Санкт-Петербурга, но готова была поклясться, что она начинает влюбляться. Однако, спешить с выводами не стоит. Всё же, она не знает, влюблённость это или любовь.

\- Извини, - ответил мафиози, - но ты о таких вещах так громко не говори, у тебя же дела.

\- Я с этим сама разберусь.

\- Да, извините, босс. До свидания.

После этих слов Майрон положила трубку. Она раздражённо вздохнула, прижав к себе ноги.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросила Келебримбор, отложив наушники в сторону.

\- Я сейчас помру, наверное, ещё и голова болит сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, - пожаловалась женщина, прикрыв глаза.

\- Да, это не очень хорошо. Может поспишь? – предложила Тьелпэ.

\- Может. Что по еде?

\- А что ты хочешь?

\- Я люблю крем-супы, – ответила Аннатар. - Помню, мне их мама готовила.

Майрон было неприятно вспоминать о семье. О неприятии, о скандалах и манипуляциях. Ей бы хотелось стереть это из своей памяти, никогда не вспоминать, будто бы этого и не было вовсе, а была только Мелькор, её любящая жена (которая, впрочем, уже одной ногой в могиле). Но у женщины когда-то давно возникла прочная ассоциация, которая не давала ей ненавидеть каждого члена семьи. Всё ещё жив тот, кому она может доверять. Заботливый, тёплый, такой простой в проявлении своих эмоций человек, всем сердцем любящий осень, а в особенности тыквенный креп-суп, который мать готовила обычно осенью. И к тому же, он очень надёжный, и именно за это Майрон ценила своего брата.

\- Я люблю тыквенный с беконом.

Келебримбор улыбнулась.

\- Никогда о таком не слышала, необычно.

\- Зато очень вкусно, – заверила её женщина. - Есть в меню такое? Келебримбор отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Может, хочешь бифштекс?

\- Да, можно.

Девушка не знала, как поддержать беседу, а пообщаться хотелось.

\- Так… а как тебе вафли?

\- Мне понравилось, - Майрон слабо улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо. Я пока всё закажу, а ты отдыхай.

Майрон кивнула, подтянула одеяло выше и, зарывшись в него с лицом, закрыла глаза. Всё же, Аннатар была невероятно обаятельной, пусть даже без косметики, без дорогого парфюма и красивой одежды. Она лежала в позе эмбриона, завернувшись в одеяло, иногда шмыгала, её голос немного изменился из-за насморка, но всё равно она нравилась внучке Феанора. Девушка, оплатив заказ, подошла к кровати, на которой мило сопела её сожительница. У неё были довольно короткие ресницы, хотя обычно это было не так. Кажется, косметика и правда меняет человека до неузнаваемости. Келебримбор легла рядом с ней на край кровати и всматривалась в лицо женщины, ища что-то знакомое. Во сне она ровно дышала и в кои-то веки не была на чем-то сосредоточена, её светлое, но немного печальное лицо ничего не выражало. Аннатар никогда не упоминала свой возраст, поэтому Келебримбор оставалось только гадать, хотя женщина выглядела довольно молодо. В целом ювелирша была сильно одержима своей внешностью и, кажется, боялась, что молодость когда-нибудь увянет. Девушка не знала многого из жизни Аннатар до того, как та приехала в Пермь, но, с другой стороны, это отличный шанс узнать больше о жизни женщины. Но, скорее всего, у неё есть свои причины скрывать.

Через какое-то время приехала доставка, и Келебримбор поставила небольшие коробочки на стол. Прошло примерно полтора часа с того момента, как Майрон заснула. Ей так не хотелось будить сожительницу, но еда могла остыть, поэтому Тельпэ вернулась в свою комнату. Она осторожно села на кровать, чтобы не потревожить сон Аннатар. Однако, после нахмурилась:

«Чего это я такая аккуратная, мне же её разбудить нужно, так ведь?».

Но женщина была такой безмятежной и спокойной, что делать этого совершенно не хотелось. Всё же, девушка вздохнула и положила свою ладонь на плечо сожительницы.

\- Аннатар, просыпайся, пора обедать.

Женщина с трудом приоткрыла глаза и взглянула на Келебримбор. Она сонно потянулась и убрала за уши светлые, оттенка «холодный блонд», волосы.

\- Уже обед, - сказала Тельпэ, обнимая Аннатар и помогая ей сесть на кровати.

Видимо, самочувствие её ни разу не улучшилось, так как женщина всё так же, как и раньше, рассеянно смотрела по сторонам и дышала через рот.

\- Понятно.

\- Еда на столе, ты идёшь, или мне твою порцию в холодильник положить?

\- Нет, я сейчас умоюсь, прочищу нос и подойду обедать, - сказала она охрипшим от боли в горле голосом.

Аннатар пришла не очень скоро, кажется, ей было действительно плохо. За столом она почти не притрагивалась к еде, а всё сидела в своём телефоне, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы, видимо, вспомнить что-то. Судя по тому, как часто она стучит своими тонкими пальцами по нижней части экрана, можно было догадаться, что она ведёт переписку с кем-то.

\- Почему не ешь? – спросила Келебримбор.

\- Ах, да, точно, - она снова вспомнила про ростбиф.

На какое-то время Артано отложила свой телефон в сторону и принялась за еду. Тельпэ была спокойна. Ей кажется, что сожительница одержима работой и забывает про себя. Это напомнило Келебримбор про отца, который постоянно работал над украшениями и пару раз его увозили с истощением. Девушке не хотелось, чтобы сожительнице тоже было плохо.

\- Аннатар, я хочу с тобой поговорить кое о чём, - такие разговоры всегда давались ей с трудом.

Женщина подняла голову, смотря на неё с недоумением в глазах.

За окном весь день уныло моросил дождь, создавая такие звуки, будто кто-то барабанил пальцами по подоконнику, выбивая хаотичный такт, тёмно-серые тучи закрывали небо, и ветки голых деревьев тревожно скреблись по стенам многоэтажки из-за ветра. Но дома было довольно тепло. В общем-то, сегодня отличный день для того, чтобы ничего не делать, так как постоянно клонило в сон, и Тельпэ чувствовала это на себе. Ей не хотелось выходить из дома, идти в мастерскую и работать над заказами. Сегодня она останется с Аннатар.

\- Послушай, я не знаю, из-за чего ты стала такой, но ты ведь не какая-то супер-героиня или богиня, ты – обычная человека, - она взяла сожительницу за руки и посмотрела прямо в глаза.Сложно сказать, какого именно они цвета, потому что можно было разобрать нотки небесной голубизны и даже цвет зелёного агата, - Если ты дашь себе отдохнуть, то мир не рухнет. Доверь дела кому-нибудь. Понимаю, может казаться, что легче сделать всё самой, но это же невозможно.

Голос внучки Феанора, обычно такой сильный и уверенный, в одно мгновение смягчился, расплавился, как серебро при температуре девятьсот шестидесяти градусов. Она со всей нежностью смотрела на женщину, отчего той стало даже как-то неловко.

\- Отложи дела, не мучай свой организм, тебе с ним ещё жить и жить. Впереди ещё много всяких дел, а ты у себя одна, – подытожила Келебримбор.

Майрон поняла, что в словах Тельпэ есть смысл. И правда, в последнее время она к себе слишком жестока из-за обострившихся конфликтов с чиновниками. Вот только последней, кто говорила подобное ей, была Мелькор. Жена всегда будто бы чувствовала, что Майрон плохо, поэтому часто щадила её на что женщина обижалась, ведь ей хотелось всем что-то доказать, показать, что она лучшая. Но возлюбленную это волновало в последнюю очередь. Зато вдобавок к этому у Майрон была проблема с гиперопекающими родителями и долгая борьба с отцом, который не разрешал ей поступать на ювелирное дело. И женщина не любила, когда кто-то считает её никчёмной или не способной что-то сделать самостоятельно, без посторонней помощи. Это злило Майрон. Но на этот раз она решила действительно отдохнуть и потратить время на лечение.

\- Да, ты права, - наконец ответила она.

Майрон смирилась со своим состоянием и доверила всю работу тем, кому доверяла. В это время Келебримбор помогала ей справляться со своей болезнью. Она была часто рядом, но не навязывалась, так как понимала, что такое личные границы, а Майрон ценила это. Келебримбор нравилось ухаживать за сожительницей и заботиться о ней, всё же, они быстро подруга к подруге привязались. Тельпэ всегда пыталась подсластить горькое лекарство или же напоминала подруге перевернуть подушку на холодную сторону.

Через пару дней Майрон пошла на поправку, а ещё через какое-то время выздоровела. Аннатар чувствовала некую вину за то, что Тельпэ ей помогала, а сама она не до конца честна. Но женщина решила спрятать все свои чувства глубже, как и всегда.


End file.
